This is a controlled research study to determine if two different investigational vaccines are safe and produce a response by the immune system when administered to children who are less than 72 hours old and born to a known HIV+ mother. The experimental AIDS vaccines that are being tested in this study are Biocine rgp120 and Genentech rgp120. The vaccines are made up of proteins which are part of the coat or envelope surrounding the HIV virus, which is known to stimulate immune response in the blood.